Tetra Daler
Introduction Tetra Daler (テトラダラ Tetora Dara) is a Vapor Bolt Magic user and Guild Master of Tesla Gale. Appearance Like most Fairy Tail women, Tetra has quite the bust. In comparison to Lucy or Erza, however, she would fail to 'meet the requirement'. Her blonde hair is laid in an exotic array of locks, those in which fall to her waist. She dresses like a queen, in all white, yellow, and occasional pink. That is only countered by the blue antlers which are permenantly ingrained in her head. Tetra also has a tail, as silly as that may seem, and on it are small, yellow spikes. At the end of that tail is more blonde hair. Personality Tetra is quiet and peaceful in nature, much like Mirajane Strauss on her good days. Her attitude is nearly always positive. Being clumsy is a major detail in her body, despite her tail; it reverses the balance, apparently. Modesty is another trait she lacks, for stripping down to the undies is swell. This intrigues beasts such as the Gorian Vulcan. History Tetra was born a normal girl, but that normality went downhill at the age of five. It was the year X774 when she was taken from her home. These people were in affiliation with the same abductors Ultear had faced, but they worked in a different laboratory. At this time, dragons scarcely roamed the planet, but it seemed the scientists had their hands on a DNA sample. She was forcefully mutated with the dragon DNA, and that's how her tail and 'antlers' came to be. Being a child, she wasn't very strong, and Dragon Slayer Magic wasn't able to be manipulated. On top of that, she couldn't stand up. She was considered a dud. The mutations caused trauma in certain areas of her brain, thus reducing her learning abilities. The scientists had no further use of her, and let her go like any other animal that roamed the Earth Land. Equipment TBD Magic and Abilities Vapor Bolt Magic is the result of two magic types together, Lightning and Water. It was her specialty. When used separately, her magic power expands. Tidal Discharge (潮流, Chōryū). Tetra's basic attack. In a semi-crouch, she holds both hands horizontal, and out to each respective side of the body. The left hand forms a ball of water while the right begins crackling with electricity. Bending further, the hands are then crossed over the chest, each element sliding into the opposite hand. She then takes off at speeds that could match bullet trains, both arms now flailing behind her. Once the opponent / target has been reached, she abruptly stops and pushes the fists forward, towards each other. Lightning Strike (襲雷, Shūrai)''. ''The user creates a massive electrical discharge by releasing their muscular tension and focusing the location. From above falls electricity that heavily damages the target as well as destroy the area around it. Current Fury Beam (潮烈線,Chōretsusen). The user casts a jet of high-pressured water from their hands, or from a weapon, which can travel quite a distance, to hit a specific target. Alterations of this spell have been seen, with her water being scalding hot. Category:Templates